Blog użytkownika:Maciej.muszyniski/Zniszczenie, Zemsta, Nadzieja
Wbiegłem do stajni gdzie spał grzmot i miazga otworzyłem schowek i przywdziałem zbroje i nałożyłem pancerz na wandersmoka, Afara wpadła do stajni. - Musisz to zobaczyć: powiedziała z paniką. Pobiegłem na mur przy głównej bramie niecałe pół kilometra od bram stało pięć trebuszy i armia opiewająca na około dwadzieścia tysięcy żołnierzy wszyscy wielcy jak niedźwiedzie z wielkimi tarczami w rękach tworzącymi mur. Mimo ataku nikt nie dół w rug, by bronić miasta wsiadłem na grzmota i kazałem miazdze uciekać na północ nad morze. Poleciałem z Afarą do portu gdzie stały Argennijskie łodzie pełne broni. Król i szlachta wsiadali do łodzi przytwierdzonych do grzbietów ogniowych burz, które się zanurzyły się i popłynęły w asyście okrętów na północ, Afara dostrzegła kogoś w porcie był to argenniski żołnierz wylądowaliśmy obok niego i zaczeliśmy pytać. - Czemu nie pomagacie w obronie, co to wszystko ma znaczyć ? : zacząłem krzyczeć z wyrzutami. - Spokojnie Borch nie widzisz, że się boj: powiedziała spokojnie. - Rozumiesz co mówimy ? : zapytała go zdejmując kaptur i maskę. - Wszyscy tu umrzemy przed zmorkiem miasto otoczy ponad milion żołnierzy i zrówniają je z ziemią i pójdą do następnego: rzekł zrezygnowanym głosem. Afara się zdenerwowała - Pleciesz głupoty pod murami jest może dwadzieścia tysięcy. - To tylko jeden oddział. Zabiją ludzi, smoki, spalą miasto nic ich nie zatrzyma: chciała go wrzucić do rzeki, ale udało mi sie ją powstrzymać. - Skąd sie wźeli ? : spytałem zdenerwowanym głosem - Nikt nie wie ponoć z południa za morza piasku: to nie miało sensu nikt nie przebyłby morza piasku, w stronę pałacu poleciły głazy z trebuszy a w miescie panowała panika. - Mam plan: krzykneła Afara. - Jaki ? Mów. - Musimy zebrać zmiennoskrzydłe jak najwięcej ich tarcze słabną od kwasu. Ja zbiore strzelców ty zorganizuj smoki i przyprowadź je na mur frontalny: rozeszliśmy się, poleciałem do stajni żołnierskich były pełne zebrałem tam pięć zmiennoskrzydłych resztę smoków przepędziłem. To było z mało poszedłem do stajni szlacheckich udało się zebrać wystarczająco smoków, aby zrealizować plan. Usłyszłem ryk znałem go to krzykozgon, lecz dochodził on z prywatnej posesji generała, otworzyłem wrota i zobaczyłem przerażający widok smok skuty łańcuchami ranicy się próbując wyrać z okowów. Zdjołem hełm i wyciągłem miecz, somk opuścił głowe. Przeciąłem łańcuchy krzykozgon przytulił pysk do mojej piersi całe szczęście był w stanie latać dosiadłem go i wylećałem z grzmotem i zmiennoskrzydłymi w umówine miejsce. Armia była w zasięgu ognia raozpoczoł się ostrzał tarcze polane kwasem były dziurawione przez strzały, zostali zdziesiątkowani. Mimo to nadal napierali w strone bram, zaczynało brakować kwasu. -Afara nie damy rady smokom kończy się kwas! : Po tych słowach ziemia zaczęła się trząść, krzkozgon kopał tunel z szeptozgonami które zwołał. Wiedziałem, że miasto jest stracone jedyne co mogliśmy zrobić to pomóc w bezpiecznej ewakuacji miasta. Dosiedliśmy smoków i nawoływaliśmy ludzi do tunelu, którym mieli udać się zdala od pola bitwy. Afara i ja mieliśmy osłaniać odwrót, kiedy ponad połowa mieszkańców była już bezpieczna na horyzoncie dostrzegłem kolejne oddziały wroga. Pierwsze wrota zostały wyważone, do miasta wbiegły niedobitki czołowej fali najeźdźców. Wycofywaliśmy się zabijając tylu ilu zdołaliśmy, nie mogliśmy wejść do tunelu, aby nie odkryli uciekających z miasta ludzi, zawaliłem wejście wykopu. -Afra musimy uciekać nad chmury. :Wznieśliśmy się na smokach na odpowiednią wysokość po za zasięg strzał. -I co teraz ?: Spytała smutnym głosem. -Nie mamy z nimi szans sami, leć na wschód ostrzeż innych niech uciekają. -A ty dokąd ? -Ja polece i sprawdze skąd się wzięli, może uda mi się zmusić ich do odwrotu, spotkamy sie za sześć miesięcy na północnej plaży Ofiryjskiej zatoki. -Błagam uważaj na siebie.: Powiedziała troskliwym głosem. Odleciałem na południe nie wiedziałem, czy jeszcze kiedyś zobaczę się z Afarą. Wraz z grzmotem nie zatrzymywaliśmy się na dłużej niż to było konieczne, po siedmiu tygodniach dotarliśmy do morza piasku, spotkałem tam wędrownicze plemię. Mieczem na piachu nakreśliłem symbol, który widniał na tarczach najeźdźców, ich wódz wskazał mi na mapie wschodnią granicę morza piasku i kazał lecieć jeszcze 2 dni od tej granicy. Był to dla mnie lot w nieznnane, ponieważ dalej moja mapa nie siegała. Dostrzegłem rzekę, na której dalszym brzegu znajdowało się miasto, wyglądało ono dziwacznie jak gdyby ulepione z piachu. Wylądowałem pod murem, z miasta dochodziły krzyki i płacz, podszedłem do bram, na których widniał symbol krwawo czerwonego słońca. Wejście nie było strzeżone, nikt też nie stał na murze, wszedłem do miasta, na ulicy rozgrywał się dziwaczny spektakl. Kilka ciemno skórych kobiet uderzało w patelnie, aby przepędzić dzikiego koszmara ponocnika, grzmot przegonił go jednym splunięciem pioruna. Zdjąłem hełm a kobiety zaczęły przeganiać mojego wandersmoka, gestami rąk pokazałem im że można mu zaufać, mimo to patrzyły na mnie sceptycznie. Wówczas myślałem nad dwiema sprawami: gdzie podziali się wszyscy mężczyźni, czyżby wszyscy udali się na podbój i jak mam porozumieć z tymi kobietami. Spośród tłumu, który nas otaczał, wyłoniła się staruszka. -Witaj wędrowcze, czyż byś zabłądził ?: Zdziwiłem się, nie sądziłem, aby ktoś tu znał tu nordmadyjski. - Nie, szukam waszego władcy w sprawie ataku waszych wojsk na nasz kraj. - My nie mamy wojsk, już nie mamy wszyscy zdolni i chętni uciekli przed wojną ze smokami, nie wiem gdzie się udali, ale mieli znaleźć nowe miejsce do zamieszkania dla naszego rodu. - Pleciesz bez sensu starucho, setki tysięcy wojowników z waszym herbem na traczach morduje naszych ludzi i smoki, więc czemu mieliby się bać tutejszych smoków ? - Boimy sie jednego smoka, który rządzi innymi, wielki jak góra ze skrzydłami, których podmuch zmiata miasta z powierzchni ziemi a ogień topi zbroje.- Ten opis pasował tylko do jednego smoka, czerwonej śmierci, najagresywniejszy i najbardziej terytorialny smok świata. Jedyną szansą, aby wojska zaprzestały inwazji to pozbycie sie smoczego tyrana z ich ziem, niestety nikt nigdy nie wytresował czerwonej śmierci, musiałem ją zabić. Staruszka zaprosiła mnie do swojej chatki, grzmot został na straży, miał odstraszać agresywne smoki od miasta. - Skąd znasz mój język ? - Kiedy byłam jeszcze małą dziewczynką, przylatywał tu taki jak ty na smoku w zbroi, uczył nas jak żyć ze smokami, ale nasi kapłani nazwali go posłańcem demonów i zabili go i jego smoka, na szczęście zdążyłam sie nauczyć waszego języka. Dziś nie ma już kapłanów, smoczy władca zabił wszystkich. -Gdzie znajde tego smoczego władcę ? -Twój smok podda sie jego rozkazom i obróci przeciwko tobie radze ci, abyś jutro odleciał do domu -Nie mam domu przez was, zbije tego smoka i wszystko wróci do normy wasza armia wróci na swoje tereny a my odbudujemy nasz kraj. - Uparty jesteś, dobrze powiem, jego leże znajduje sie dźeń drogi na północny wschód. Z samego rana wyruszyłem wraz z grzmotem w stronę legowiska, wieczorem na horyzoncie pojawiła sie olbrzymia góra. Wylądowaliśmy u jej podnóża, mój wandersmok zaczął uderzać piorunami w skalną ścianę, aż w końcu zaczęła pękać. Wtedy rozległ sie ryk, który oznaczał, że czerwona śmierć przyjęła wyzwanie. Wyleciała przez szczyt góry i zaczęła zionąć ogniem w naszym kierunku, zbroja wytrzymała napór ostrzału. Dosiadłem grzmota i ukryliśmy sie w chmurach przeciwnik poleciał za nami, raz po raz obrywał piorunem, lecz nie robiły one na nim zbytniego wrażenia. Mogliśmy zrobić jeszcze jedno, odpiąłem zbroję swoją i grzmota, zrzuciłem je na ziemie, rzuciłem swoim mieczem prost w środek głowy czerwonej śmierci. Utkwił głęboko, niestety tylko ją to rozjuszyło, zeskoczyłem z grzbietu grzmota, wtedy ten zaczął zbierać ogromne ilości piorunów, dzięki klindze wbitej w czaszkę wroga nie musiał celować. Miałem do ziemi może jeszcze trzysta metrów, kiedy usłyszałem wybuch, który mnie ogłuszył. Ocknąłem sie na ziemi obok mnie stał tytaniczny wandersmok, dopiero kiedy podał mi moją zbroję zrozumiałem, że to grzmot. Wstałem i rozejrzałem sie obok legowiska leżało płonące truchło czerwonej śmierć, postanowiłem rozejrzeć sie po jej noże. Między stertami kości a starymi zębami dostrzegłem wgłębienie w ziemi, podbiegłem a mojemu zdziwieniu nie było końca. To było jajo czerwonej śmierci, nikt nigdy nawet o nim nie słyszał, to była szansa na tresurę smoka, którego nikt nigdy nie wytresował. Zabrałem je z sobą i wróciłem do miasta, by ogłosić, że wojna sie skończyła. Mieszkańcy wydali wielką ucztę na moją cześć, następnego dnia rozpocząłem nauczać ludzi jak żyć ze smokami, do spotkania z Afarą zostały jeszcze trzy miesiące. Po miesiącu wyruszyłem nad ofiryjską zatokę, martwiło mnie, że mimo dogodnych warunków jajo sie nie wykluwało.Dotarłem nad zatokę w środku nocy, liczyłem, że afara pojawi się wkrótce. Rozpaliłem ogień i poszedłem spać, obudził mnie ryk połączony z dźwiękiem rogu, na horyzoncie pojawiły się Argennijskie łodzie. Schowałem się wśród zarośli wraz z grzmotem, lecz nigdzie nie mogłem znaleźć jaja, łodzie odpłynęły dalej na północ, znów usłyszałem ryk, dochodził zza moich pleców, odwróciłem się i dostrzegłem pisklę czerwonej śmierci. Spokojnie do niego podszedłem i położyłem dłoń na jego pysku, młode było około dwa razy większe od straszliwca straszliwego. Nakarmiłem je i zacząłem zastanawiać się nad imieniem, po południu zacząłem się martwić o afare i kiedy już miałem odlatywać, aby jej szukać, usłyszałem z oddali okrzyk radość. Ze wschodu przyleciała Afara na grzbiecie śnieżki, bez słów przytuliła mnie. - Stęskniłem się. - Ja też. -Zobacz, co znalazłem podczas podróży, wskazałem ręką na pisklę, poznaj grozę. -Oszalałeś, nikt nigdy nie tresował czerwonej śmierci, są zbyt agresywne. -Spokojnie to tylko mały smoczek, jego matka była odpowiedzialna za inwazje tych ludzi na nasz kontynent. Opowiedziałem afarze resztę historii słuchała jej z nie dowierzaniem, kiedy skończyłem mówić, uderzyła mnie w ramie. - Za co ? - Po co tak ryzykowałeś, jeszcze coś by ci się stało. - Aty co robiłaś przez te sześć miesięcy ? Z słów afary wynikało, że armia zatrzymała się na wschodniej granicy naszego królestwa i nie zamierzała ruszyć dalej. Z samego rana mieliśmy wyruszyć do królestwa termundi, które z jakiegoś powodu nie było atrakcyjne dla najeźdźcy. Groza nie dawał nam spać, ciągle chciała się bawić, ryczała, zabierała koc, postanowiłem nakarmić ją owcem harmonii i dać jej resztkę smoczy miętki. Kiedy już zasnęła spokojnie, ja położyłem się wygodnie, ochlapał mnie woda. -Groza jak się zaraz nie uspokoisz. - lecz to nie była groza, gdyż ta spał spokojnie. Wstałem i rozejrzałem się, w oddali widać było ogniowe burze, były to te same smoki, którymi uciekli szlachcice rodzina i królewska. Od smoków tych dochodziły odgłosy walki. - Afara zbudzi się, szybko przygotuj smoki do lotu, ja zamknę grozę w pobliskiej jaskini. Przybiegłem i wskoczyłem na grzbiet grzmota i polecieliśmy nad pole morskiej bitwy, między dwiema ogniowymi burzami woda jakby się gotowała, widać było, że znajdę się między nimi jakiś mniejszy smok. Harpuny raz po raz trafaiły do wody, lecz nic nie wyłaniało się z wody, smoki się zanurzyły. Nie mogłem pozwolić im uciec, wymierzyłem w bezkształtny cień znajdujący się pod wodą, wtedy na powierzchni pojawił się młody osobnik oszołomostracha. Ogniowe burze szybko go przechwyciły, załoga zaczęła pętać go łańcuchami, moje możliwości były ograniczone, ponieważ nie mogłem strzelać, aby nie skrzywdzić smoczego króla. Afara miała osłaniać mnie z powietrza, ja miałem przeciąć łańcuchy, zeskoczyłem na pokład, gdzie napotkałem opór ze strony załogi, lecz nie stanowili oni wielkiego problemu. Kiedy przeciąłem łańcuch, grzmot wraz ze śnieżką wyłowili młode z wody i zabrali na brzeg było ono rozmiarów gruchotnika. Wandersmok wrócił po mnie i jedynm piorunem wysłaliśmy załogi obu okrętów na tamten świat, kiedy już mieliśmy lecieć, z powrotem na plaże grzmot został trafiony strzałom, na tratwie ratunkowej znajdował się generał, król kallom i kilku żołnierzy. Niewiele brakowało a wpadłbym do wody, kiedy złapała mnie miazga a grzmota śnieżka, dosiadłem mojej grąklicy i zalane żelazem ciała spadły na dno morza. Mieliśmy teraz z sobą dwa najpotężniejsze smoki nasze szanse na odbicie kraju wzrosły bardzo gwałtownie. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania